Sammuel1993's Thomas Disney Parody Casts.
Here are Sammuel1993's Thomas Disney parody cast ideas. Parody Casts (Emily White and the Seven Engines) *Emily as Snow White *Thomas as Prince Charming *Elizabeth as The Wicked Queen *Gordon as Humbert the Huntsman *Duck as Doc *Edward as Happy *James as Sneezy *Oliver as Bashful *Neville as Sleepy *Toby as Dopey *Diesel 10 as The Old Hag *Arry and Bert as The Vultures (The Rescue Engines) *Thomas as Bernard *Diesel 10 as Razorback *Emily as Miss Bianca (Thomas the Pooh) *Thomas as Winnie the Pooh *Stepney as Piglet *James as Tigger *Edward as Rabbit *Toby as Eeyore *Percy as Christopher Robin (Emily and the Thomas) *Emily as Lady *Thomas as Tramp *Chinese Dragon as Alligator *Ripper Roo as A Hyena (The Engine's New Groove) *Thomas as Pacha *James as Kuzco *Casey Jr as Llama *Elizabeth as Yzma *Gordon as Kronk *Oliver as Guard *and more (Stepney) *Stepney as Dumbo *Duck as Timothy Q. Mouse *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Henry as Mr. Jumbo *Gordon as The Ringmaster *Daisy as Prissy *Mavis as Giddy *Rosie as Catty *Edward as Casey Jr. *Harold as Mr. Stork *Belle, Madge, Elizabeth, Molly, Lady, Flora, Tillie, and Georgia as Other Female Elephants *Thomas as Jim Crow *James as Dandy Crow *Bash as Preacher Crow *Dash as Crow with Glasses *Ferdinand as Fat Crow *Troublesome Trucks as The Clowns *Evil Diesels as The Pink Elephants (Emily Poppins) *Emily as Mary Poppins *Thomas as Bert *Duck as Michael *Lady as Jane *Gordon as Admiral Boom *Henry as Mr. Binnacle (The Engine King 2) *Edward as Simba *Molly as Nala *Duke as Zazu *James as Timon *Henry as Pumbaa *Toby as Rafiki *Lady as Young Kiara *Emily as Adult Kiara *Elizabeth as Zira *Duck as Young Kovu *Thomas as Adult Kovu *Diesel 10 as Nuka *Caroline as Vitani *Gordon as Mufasa's Ghost (Percy) *Percy as Pinocchio *Henry as Geppetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Edward as Figaro *Molly as Cleo *Duck as Honest John *Stepney as Gideon *D261 as Stromboli *Bulgy as The Wicked Coachman *Smudger as Lampwick *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Coachman's Minions *Peter Sam as Alexander (Thomas Pan) *Thomas as Peter Pan *Emily as Wendy Darling *Duck as John Darling *Stepney as Michael Darling *D261 as Captain Hook *Bulgy as Mr. Smee *Toby, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Lost Boys *Devious Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Derek, Max, Monty, and the Foolish Freight Cars as The Pirates *Edward as George Darling *Molly as Mary Darling *Lady as Tinkerbell (Sword on the Rails) *Thomas as Merlin *Percy as Arthur *Edward as Archimedes *Henry as Sir Ector *Duck as Sir Kay *James as Sir Perlinore *Daisy as Madame Mim (Beauty and the 9F) *Spencer as Gaston *D261 as Lefou *Emily as Belle *Hiro as Maurice *Thomas as Prince Adam *Murdoch as The Beast *Molly as Mrs. Potts *Duck as Cogsworth *Oliver as Lumiere *Lady as The Feather Duster (Engines of the Caribbean) *Thomas as Jack Sparrow *Donald and Douglas as The Crewmen (The Engine King) *Gordon as Mufasa *Mavis as Sarabi *Luke as Young Simba *Old Slow Coach as Sarafina *Lady as Young Nala *Edward as Adult Simba *Molly as Adult Nala *Duke as Zazu *James as Timon *Henry as Pumbaa *Toby as Rafiki *Diesel 10 as Scar *Daisy as Shenzi *Diesel as Banzai *Bulgy as Ed *Mavis as Zira *Flora as Ma *Percy as Uncle Max *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, Monty, and the Foolish Freight Cars as The Hyenas (Emily) *Duck as Mushu *Fergus as Cric-kee *Emily as Mulan (Murdoch's Christmas Carol) *Thomas as Ebenezer Scrooge *Spencer as Jacob Marley (Thomas) *Thomas as Aladdin *Bertie as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Diesel 10 as Jafar *Diesel as Iago *Gordon as Genie *Percy as Magic Carpet *Hiro as The Sultan *Duke as Creepy Old Jafar *The Chinese Dragon as The Cave of Wonders *Spencer as Razoul (The Adventures of Thomas and Oliver) *Oliver as Mr. Toad *Donald as Rat *Douglas as Mole *Duck as Badger *Thomas as Ichabod Crane *Emily as Katrinda (Emily in Wonderland) *Emily as Alice *Bill and Ben as The Twins *Henry and James as The Warlus and The Carpenter (Home on the Tracks) *Emily as Maggie *Molly as Mrs. Calloway *Rosie as Grace *Thomas as Buck *Edward as Lucky Jack *D261 as Alameda Slim *Rusty as Rusty (Thomas, The Great Engine Detective) *Thomas as Basil of Baker Street *Edward as Dr. Dawson *Rosie as Olivia *James as Olivia's Father *Smudger as Fidget *D261 as Professor Ratigan *Toby as Toby (The Blue Engine and the Green Engine) *Percy as Young Tod *Thomas as Adult Tod *Stepney as Young Copper *James as Adult Copper *Gordon as Amos Slade *Emily as Vixey *Bulgy as Chief *Duck as Dinky *Edward as Boomer *The Chinese Dragon as The Bear (The Aristoengines) * Thomas as Thomas O' Malley * Emily as Duchess * Stepney as Toulouse * Trevor as Berlioz * Mavis as Marie * Diesel 10 as Edgar * James as Scat Cat (The Nightmare Before Sodor's Christmas) * Thomas as Jack Skellington * Emily as Sally * Oliver as Mr Hyde * Duck as Dr Finkelstein * Edward as Mayor * Diesel 10 as Oogie Boogie * The Fat Controller as Santa * Mavis as Shock * Arry/Bert as Lock and Barrell * James as Harlequin * Daisy as Big Witch * Diesel as Vampire * Dennis as Clown * Mighty as Child Corpse * Mac as Mummy * Mavis as Witch * Rosie as Witch * Skarloey as Vampire * Rheneas as Vampire * Sir Handel as Vampire * Peter Sam as Vampire * Elizabeth as Winged Demon * George as Toy Duck (Thomas's Fun and Fancy Free) * Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Thomas and Jiminy Cricket are both small and main characters) * Caroline as Cleo (Both Have Same Letter C) * Diesel as The Big Cat * Percy as Bongo * Rosie as Lulubelle * Gordon as Lumpjaw (Both Are Strong) * Spencer, Scruffey, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill and Ben as The Other Bears (All Are Bad, Later Good) * Sir Topham Hatt as Edgar Bergen * Lady as Luana Patten * Duck as Charlie as McCarthy * Oliver as Mortimer Snerd * Mavis as The Cow * Edward as Mickey Mouse * James as Donald Duck (Both Vain) * Toby as Goofy (Both Wise And Kind) * Emily as The Golden Harp (Both Beautiful) * Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie as the Crows * Stephen as The Scarecrow * Diesel 10 as Willy the Giant (Both Big, Strong And Evil) * Arry, Bert, Spaltter and Dodge as The Dragonflies * Molly as The Narrator * Hector as Fish (The Railroad Book) * Thomas as Baloo * Percy as Mowgli * James as Bagheera * Duncan as Kaa * Diesel as Shere Khan * Spencer as Colonel Hathi * Scruffey as Louie * Oliver as Buzzie * Duck as Ziggy * Donald as Flaps * Douglas as Dizzy * Arry/Bert as Tabaqui * Emily as Shanti * Daisy as Winifred * Salty as Hair Elephant * Murdoch as Chowing Elephant * Billy as Junior * Trucks as Monkeys * Coaches as Elephants * The Pack as Wolves * Skarloey as Baby Mowgli * Toad as Lucky * Molly as Mowgli's Mother * Gordon as Mowgil's Father * Sunshine (from TUGS) as Ranjan * Toby as Rocky * Edward as Akela * Dennis as Father Wolf * Flora as Mother Wolf Category:Sammuel1993